


Luminescence - A High School AU

by annamiasworld



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mood Swings, Pre-Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, high school problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamiasworld/pseuds/annamiasworld
Summary: A Tangled the Series High School AU centred around Rapunzel, Cassandra, Eugene and Varian. What problems and challenges await them at Corona High?
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel & Varian, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Luminescence - A High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter after probably 4 years and I'm, as always, happy for any kind of feedback. You'll soon notice that some things vary from the actual canon but I'm certain that these changes will be clearly recognizable. I hope you enjoy reading this!

“Are you serious??”

I stood in the middle of the kitchen with my mouth wide opened as I let my father’s words sink in. I thought that this morning would be a usual one, including waking and making up, having breakfast with my dad and talking about events that had to be organized. In the end he would suggest to drive me to school and, like every morning, I would decline, telling him that walking there would do me good.

It’s not that I would have been embarrassed if my dad drove me, but with him being the principle of my High School, the Corona High, I didn’t want to create any false impressions. I knew there were people talking about our relation and how he would favour me. Then again, I heard rumours about us not getting along at all. None of them were true, but most of the students cared more about other personal lives than their own, so I’d surely relinquish giving them a reason to think of even more silly theories.

Also, I did not lie when I said that taking a walk does me good. Being outside, especially early in the morning hours when everyone else is asleep, was one of my favourite things to do. That’s when I could just let all of my thoughts go and concentrate only on myself and my surrounding, without pondering about meeting anyone’s standards. Not my dad’s, not my fellows and especially not my own.

I should be less dramatic probably but growing up alone with a busy father sometimes wasn’t easy. Ever since I could remember he told me to work hard to earn respect, and I lived by these words as if they were my holy book, like the Bible, Tora or Koran, but to me, they meant much more. It was like a surviving strategy. One, which always worked. Work hard, earn respect and the world lies at your feet. Yet, what my dad didn’t know was that the only person I ever wanted to earn respect from was him.

We did have a healthy daughter-father relationship, nevertheless I felt like it was hard for him to accept that this daughter wasn’t the four feet tall girl anymore who used to turn cartwheels on the streets. It’s not that he ever showed too much affection since he is a very serious guy but one thing he simply couldn’t abandon were his permanent concerning’s for me. I never figured out where they came from since he would never say a word about it, so I simply stopped asking and bothering him in hopes that he would forget his worries when I wouldn’t speak about them anymore. I guessed it’s basically a parent-thing which he couldn’t turn off.

However, this was definitely not a usual morning. Well, actually it was, aside from the unexpected news my dad brought me.

“I also don’t understand how a person can be that irresponsible! Breaking the glass of my office door at his first day after summer break… How did he even manage to-“

“That’s absolutely not what I meant, dad!” I interrupted my father, “Why, of all punishments you could have given him, does it have to be helping out in the library? You know that I volunteered to do that! And you also know that I can’t possibly work with him, since all he ever does is-“

“Bragging. I know.”

“And I can’t concentrate when he is getting on my nerves like that!”

“Listen” My dad said calmly while I took a deep breath, “I know how much Fitzherbert is annoying you, but I have to make sure that he’s doing his task, so I need you to keep an eye on him. I trust you.”

Suddenly I felt very awkward for snapping at my father just a moment ago. “Fine…” I finally said quietly.

“Do you want me to-“ My dad begun but I already knew what he was going to ask me.

“I’m perfectly fine with walking to school, dad” I smiled.

It was a usual morning after all.

Grabbing my schoolbag from the floor, I swung it over my shoulder. Already halfway through the door I additionally snatched my keys. Fresh air awaited me. A breeze brushed some hair out of my face to let the sunlight warm my visage. Taking big steps I chose the route alongside the forest since I wouldn’t meet anyone that way.

I was not exactly avoiding crowds but especially in the morning I liked to be alone. That was another reason why I didn’t took the ride with my dad. He would talk about his duties and ideas all the time so that it would be rude if I would not pay attention, but in the early hours I simply wasn’t capable of that. Talking all of these things over during breakfast was already nearly too much for my overwhelmed self. I much rather liked to unwind before having to face the day.

I connected my earphones and chose my usual playlist to which I used to listen on repeat. The amount of songs on it could be counted on the fingers of one hand. The wind blew stronger so I pulled my thin jacket closer. Maybe I should have taken a warmer one. I walked quicker. There was no need to rush at all, if anything I would be under the first students to arrive at school.

Soon I spotted my dad’s car at its reserved space on the parking lot. Passing a few schoolmates, I gave them a nod before joining the people from today’s first course. That was what I’d usually do. I got along with nearly everybody quite well but I wouldn’t consider me really close with anyone. Keeping a little distance between me and the others was some kind of protective reflex that was hard to turn off. Maybe I took things too serious but I consoled myself with the thought that I was here to perform well and not to get emotionally attached.

The bell interrupted my thoughts.

“Let’s put our heads into the lion’s mouth, seniors!” A guy next to me laughed.

What an optimistic way to start the day.

***

I opened my locker to take out my books for the next lesson, which was history. Trying to suppress the thought of spending my afternoon with Fitzherbert, I set off to the classroom. Out of nowhere, a petite girl with long blond hair bumped into me. But before I could say a word or even react, she began jabbering.

“Oh gosh oh no oh no oh no I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- oh no wait are you okay please tell me that you are okay I have to watch out I know and I’m so sorry seriously I don’t know how-“

“Hey!” I said a bit harsher than intended. I cleared my throat before I continued, trying to reassure the squeaky girl. “Everything is fine, nothing happened.”

“Right” She nodded certainly. Then she started to pick up her books which she dropped at our collision, so I kneeled down to help her.

“I’m really sorry. You know, I just moved to this town and this is my second day here. This school is so much bigger than my previous one and I feel very lost. I was searching for room number 344. Could you perhaps tell me in which direction I have to go?”

“Room 344? That’s Mr. Smith’s history course. I’m heading there too.” I responded as I handed her the last book.

It had opened when it fell to the floor, so it revealed a beautiful drawing of a landscape. “Is that your drawing? It’s really detailed, I like it a lot!” The girl took her book with a wide smile.

“Yes, I drew it yesterday. I saw that stunning sunset in the park so I immediately had to capture that. I’m glad you like it!”

Her smile quickly turned into a shocked expression “Oh no! I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rapunzel, but you can call me Raps!” “I’m Cassandra” I answered smiling back at her.

“Cassandra, as in Cassandra Wainhouse? Do you know her? She’s an amazing artist, I’m a huge fan of-“

Rapunzel began jabbering again while we went to class. Her chequered skirt swung as she walked through the corridors light-footed and gestured with her arms. She started talking about art and her other interests, as if we’ve known each other forever and not just for less than ten minutes. How could a person be that extroverted? My thoughts drifted off. Not because I didn’t want to listen to Rapunzel anymore but cos I wasn’t sure what to think of the lively, talkative female next to me. She didn’t even gave me time for answering or contribute my share to the conversation and I for my part didn’t want to interrupt her happy chatting, so I simply kept examining her.

In class she was the one asking most of the questions when Mr. Smith was talking about the great civil war. It felt more like she was having a nice chat with the teacher than really being his student, yet she wasn’t annoying or crawling. I’ve never met someone so interesting. Rapunzel had some kind of… aura which just made her likable. I was unable to tell what it was exactly but I couldn’t deny that she was nice.

Later, when we made our way to the lockers, we had compared our timetables and found out that we also had Literature, Biology, French and Physical Education together. “That’s quite a lot” I said while I rummaged in my locker again, but when I closed it I nearly fell backwards.

Eugene Fitzherbert was leaning at the locker next to mine and wiggled his eyebrows as soon as he saw that I noticed him. His brown hair was combed backwards but a few untamed streaks were covering his eyes partly. With a smooth movement he stood up and took a step towards me and Rapunzel who he apparently hadn’t seen yet.

“Hey there watchdog, will you escort me to the library now?” He asked me cheeky. I rolled my eyes, trying to stay calm which was very difficult since I got the abnormal urge to slap him every time I saw his face.

“Believe me, looking after you is the last thing I want to do this afternoon.” I hissed back. Eugene jerked slightly, but Rapunzel saved him unknowingly with hooking up into the conversation.

“Heyyy, I’m Rapunzel by the way. It’s nice to meet you! Who are you? A friend of Cass?” Eugene’s expression was blank for a moment but then he burst out laughing.

“A… a friend of…” He shook with laughter “A friend of… the ice queen? You’re really funny blondie!” I exhaled loudly. Rapunzel side eyed me with a confused expression. “Did I say something wrong?” She whispered obviously clueless.

“No, Fitzherbert here is just slightly amused of being considered my friend.” I said coldly, watching him with my arms crossed while he wiped little tears of laughter out of his eyes.

“Listen, Blondie” Eugene started “The only thing that connects me and Dragon Lady here…” He put a hand on my shoulder which I shook off immediately, “…is, that she has to guard me during my detention. Order of her beloved father.”

“Don’t you dare-“ I knew he only wanted to tease me, as always, but it was still hard to control myself.

“Your father?” Rapunzel asked uncertain.

“Oh no- Please don’t tell me that you haven’t talked to her about it. Cassandras father is the principle of this school, dear.” Eugene thought that he had exposed me in front of Raps now, but he assessed the blonde wrong.

“He is… What? No way! Cass why haven’t you told me?? That’s so cool!” Rapunzel squeaked with joy like she had done it the whole day when she found out something exiting. Eugene’s confident face turned into a slightly puzzled one. I tried to hide my amusement.

“Well, you heard Fitzherbjerk, Raps. I’ll have to guard him during his detention.” Rapunzel chuckled. “See you later!” She called after me. I smiled over my shoulder and then turned to my companion again.

“When did you learn to smile, Cass?” Eugene smirked. I sighed.

This would be a long afternoon.


End file.
